


The Lawful

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [22]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, F/M, Jedi in love, Mandalore Goes a Bit Differently, Obitine, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: With the help of Bo-Katan, certain things go a little differently after Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives to rescue Satine from Darth Maul's clutches.Let's call this the Happy AU Obi-Wan and Satine deserved.





	The Lawful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gimmemore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> Gifting this fic to Gimmemore, without their excellent beta-reading this whole fic wouldn't have been the same. Thank you for all your help, and for the encouragement to keep on working on this one especially on days when I thought it was atrocious and the lovemaking sections embarrassingly bad! Thank you! <3 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #22: NSFW. (I'm so anxious to post this fic, you all have no idea!) 
> 
> Note: Refers to but also dismisses certain events in The Lawless. The beginning of this contains direct dialogue from the episode. Once it stops being recognizable, it’s all from me. Let’s call this the AU these characters deserved. ~ RK

**The Lawful**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi tried to don the persona of a Mandalorian soldier as convincingly as he’d donned their red armor. Despite the protection it offered his body, nothing could replace the security given to him by his lightsaber, and especially not the blaster at his side. His gait wasn’t as confident with the imbalance from the different weapon choice. Then again, he didn’t have much of a choice in leaving his Jedi weapon behind temporarily. He hoped that no one would be able to notice something off about him as he boarded the transport skiff and sped off to help Duchess Satine Kryze, who had called on him for help.

But someone did notice something off about the red-armored soldier. From her high perch, she watched the curious scene below. One of her companions flanking her raised a weapon, and with a shake of her head, she commanded them not to fire. They would wait and see what situation would follow this stranger upon their return to the waiting ship.

The little group did not have to wait long. The stranger now wore no helmet and she recognized him at once. Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was surprised to see her sister, Duchess Satine, riding behind him and holding the Jedi about the waist. Blaster fire followed them and they quickly boarded the waiting vessel. Hope sparked in her at the thought of Satine escaping the planet.

Hope died as soon as she saw the horned monsters that took over her world arrive casually on their own transport. They were in no hurry, but they stalked with the confidence of hunters knowing they had their prey cornered. Her stomach plummeted as the ship below rose. She turned her attention to the ship, willing it to escape.

Aboard the ship, at the moment, Satine turned to Obi-Wan and demanded to contact her sister. “Who’s your sister?” he asked. He angled the ship for departure.

“It doesn’t matter!” she cried, reaching over to the communication panel and punching in a code. Feeling the ship shake with the blaster fire, she shouted into the pickup. “Bo! Bo! Please answer me!”

The high observer smacked her comlink and shouted into it loud enough to be heard over the blaster fire.  “Tine! I’m here! You have to get your ship out of here!” She saw Maul nod to someone who took aim with a powerful shoulder missile.

“We’re trying!” Obi-Wan shouted at the comm pickup.

“Try harder!” Bo-Katan shouted back, upping the urgency in her voice as the missile fired. It struck their vessel explosively.

“Brace yourself!” Obi-Wan yelled to Satine.

Bo-Katan watched as the smoking ship spun and its systems failed. “You can’t land and your ship won’t make it.” If they didn’t make it, the two of them would crash into the hands of Maul. Bo-Katan refused to stand by and do nothing to prevent that. She would not. “Kenobi, lower your ramp and wait for me! I’m coming to you!”

Obi-Wan turned to Satine, grabbed her hand, and pulled her from her seat. “Let’s get out of here.”

The seconds felt like an eternity as Bo-Katan waited for the hatch to open and the ramp to lower. Then it happened, and Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to go to the edge. Satine was more cautious. “Obi-Wan!” she cried. The ship rocked with another explosion and sent Satine through the air towards the edge of the ramp. Bo-Katan nodded to her companions, who fired the booster rockets on their backs and flew directly to the imperiled Duchess and Jedi. Bo-Katan fired her own enough to hover, to make sure that they recovered Satine. Their aim held and one of them tore Satine from Obi-Wan’s desperate grip. Bo-Katan fired her rockets and headed straight for Kenobi.

But she didn’t reach him.

He let go of the gangplank’s arm just before the entire ship exploded in a spectacular display of flying metal, alloy, fire, and smoke. The smoke was precisely what she needed. She landed next to him where he lay sprawled on his back, semi-coherent, and reeling. “Get up, Jedi!” she ordered, grabbing his arm and hauling him up. He had no choice but to steady himself. “Hang on!” She bodily turned him to face her, hugged her arms under his and up to hold each shoulder like a harness, activated her rockets again, and kicked up hard from the smoke-clouded wreckage of the landing pad. She flew low to stay within the smoke as long as possible, using its cover to her advantage. She locked her legs around his to help steer their course.

They cleared the smoke and the wreckage within seconds, and the distant screaming rage of Maul grew fainter and fainter as they flew around Mandalore’s structures. Only when she felt his arms come around to mirror her grip did she know she would not lose him during the flight and she activated her comlink. “Come to my position and keep tight formation. We have to be quick.”

Five others, all wearing the same armor and with firing back-boosters of their own, fell into formation. Two led and cleared their path from the front, while two others defended their flight from behind Bo-Katan. The last, the one carrying Duchess Satine, dropped down next to Bo-Katan. “Obi!” shouted Satine.

Obi-Wan’s fogginess cleared at the sound of someone needing him. “Satine.”

“Shut up!” Bo-Katan ordered. “Don’t say another word until you’re safe.” They obeyed, but their eyes never drifted from one another, both of them confused by the events of moments ago, and not fully believing they had hope of survival.

In the distance, a landing pad grew visible. The group sped towards it their course unfaltering even as blaster fire whizzed past them. _Pursuers on Maul’s orders, no doubt,_ Bo-Katan thought. She trusted her companions to keep them alive. She focused on their destination, determined to deliver her cargo to safety. She smiled as a ship touched down on the pad, a ship in much better condition than the one Kenobi brought there. They touched down on their feet, the landing abrupt and disorienting for their guests, but normal for those in armor. The other four who escorted them turned to their pursuers and delivered a defensive barrage of blaster fire to cover the escape onto the ship. She heard the distinct hiss of a lightsaber powering up as Obi-Wan joined their defense. The group backed up towards the now-lowered gangplank of the ship, protecting the Duchess Satine and giving her nowhere else to go but aboard the ship. She’d gone halfway up the ramp, Obi-Wan right behind her and deflecting bolts, when Bo-Katan’s voice stopped her in dread and shock. “Go back to your Republic and tell them what has happened.”

Bo-Katan still fired on their attackers. She meant to stay on Mandalore. “No!” Satine cried, taking a step towards her sister. “I won’t leave you here!”

Obi-Wan put himself bodily between the two sisters. “That would likely lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore!”

Bo-Katan did not stop fighting even as she spoke. “Yes, and Maul will die. But Mandalore will survive. We always survive.” She turned long enough to give her final order to those whom she’d rescued from Maul’s twisted nature. “Now go!”

“No, Bo!”

“I will live,” Bo-Katan swore to Satine. “And now so will you!” To Obi-Wan she said one word. “Go!”

Obi-Wan took Satine by the arm, and pulled her up the ramp, his responsibility to her safety and her life overruling his own desire to help defend Bo-Katan and her companions. Satine tried to free herself, screaming for her sister, but Obi-Wan’s will overpowered hers. He slammed his fist into the control to close the hatch, bodily escorted her to the cockpit to start their ascent, ignoring that her words had fallen into wordless sobs, and got them set for hyperspace as soon as he possibly could. She stopped fighting him when the atmosphere cleared into the darkness of space. Obi-Wan released her to send them speeding to Coruscant. When their trajectory and flight path beeped in confirmation and locked on course, Obi-Wan turned to her.

Satine had crumbled to the deckplates, in misery and quietly sobbing. “We have to go back,” she begged him, turning her watery eyes on him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing she would not like the answer. “If we go back, Maul will capture us and kill us. He would have if Bo hadn’t saved us.”

“He could kill her for doing that!”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Satine, Darth Maul wants me. Not you, not Bo. Me.” He laughed bitterly and began pacing like a cornered, frightened animal. “All of this, targeting you most specifically, was only to lure me to come to you and fall into his hands. I know that’s the reason he did this, all of this, usurping you as Mandalore’s ruler, holding you, then using you to get my attention. Had he wanted to take over your planet, he would have killed you the moment he assumed power, but he didn’t. He kept you alive because he knew that you are a weakness for me.” He ignored her offended gasp, dismissing her momentary displeasure at being anyone’s weakness. “He was right. I knew all of this the moment you called for my help and I still came here anyway!”

Satine cried, no longer caring that he saw her emotions openly. “Obi-Wa—”

Obi-Wan continued over her. “The Council instructed me not to leave the Temple, not to come to you, because they believed the situation was an internal matter. That there was nothing the Order could do to help without questioning from the Senate.” His face twisted as he tried and failed to reign in his own chaotic emotions. “Anyone, anyone, could have seen that—You asked me for help! How could any Jedi do nothing when directly asked for help? And—” He choked on a sob. He turned agonized eyes to her. “I couldn’t just leave you here. Not when I knew I could do something, even if the Council said I couldn’t.” The first of his tears streaked his cheeks. “I could not live with that failure again. I cannot fail another person that I love.”

He threw his head back to focus on the upper deck plates, his breaths harsh, uncontrolled in his violent emotions. Obi-Wan tried to pull in deep, calming breaths, but he could not. Coughing or choking prevented him from reaching the serenity he so desperately sought. Satine could not bear to see him fall apart in front of her anymore. She stood and went to him. Her touch to his cheek startled him. He hadn’t heard her approach. With a cry, he jerked away from her. She cupped his cheek and angled his face towards hers. “Say it again,” she said. With her free hand, she smoothed his hair back away from his face. “Tell me again, Obi-Wan.”

He sobbed. “I love you.”

Tears of a different sort welled in her eyes as she kissed him briefly. That fleeting touch ignited him. Obi-Wan took her face between his hands and he chased her quick kiss with one of his own, a deep kiss with all of the longing that neither had acted upon despite knowing of their emotions for each other. Thoughts of everything but the one they kissed vanished as temporarily unimportant.

She stripped him of his armor, piece by piece, peeling away the layers of his Jedi reserve  until just Obi-Wan as simply a man stood before her. Blindly, his fingers undid the clasps of her overjacket and pushed the blue fabric from her shoulders and down her arms as they clumsily stumbled through the ship, their destination silently agreed upon even if their direction lacked the same certainty. As soon as her hands were freed and his were occupied in tossing her jacket aside, Satine worked at his clothing with equal urgency even as he backed her up through the corridor of the ship. She tore open the light tunic and pulled up hard, giving him no choice but to break their kiss, stop their progress down the corridor, and raise his arms to assist her. She lifted the lightweight fabric from his body, mussing his hair as it passed, and dropped it to the floor. Satine took him in, running her eyes and then her hands over his well-toned and battle-scarred chest. Any momentary self-consciousness in his old injuries marring his appeal for her disappeared at her touch. He flashed a mischievous, charming grin before coming to her, stealing the breath from her as he pressed her backward through a doorway that slid open without anyone activating it.

Distantly, Satine registered their location just prior to falling back and landing hard on a sleeper. He followed and settled atop of her, moving his lips from hers to trace her jawline and following a path down the life-pulse in her neck. “Obi,” she moaned as his mouth went lower to the hollow of her throat and to the skin just above the low neckline of her dress. His hands, at first holding her by the hips, slid low beneath her skirt to work on another goal. “Yes,” she gasped, consenting to the intimacy he silently requested.

“Patience, my dear,” he said against her breastbone. He undid the fastenings of her trousers and slid them down her legs as he ran his palms on her skin for the first time. With a quick kiss, he lifted his weight from her body to tend to the problem of her high boots getting in the way. Obi-Wan knelt at the edge of the bed as he bared one foot, then the other. Holding her gaze, he teasingly slid the lower garments from her legs and let them fall to the deckplates, ignored for a more important task.

He ran his hand from ankle to calf to knee, then reversed to gently lift her leg to his lips, kissing the skin that his hand had traced. Satine shivered as the feel of his beard and moustache tickled her skin. Shivering turned into trembling as his lips traveled higher to knee to thigh to her inner thigh. Obi-Wan slid his hands around her lower hips and tugged her to the edge of the bed and pressed another kiss to her inner thigh as he helped her to lift her legs to rest them over his shoulders. He licked his lips and leaned forward, hands tightening their grip on her hips. Satine nearly jolted at his first careful touch. But at the second sensation of his lips and tongue caressing her, she threw her head back with a breathless gasp and melted into the sleeper and his intimate kiss. His thumbs gently massaged her skin in slow, deliberate circles while the strength of his arms pinned her hips down.

He explored her with both fingers and tongue. His tested her reaction with quick, teasing flicks of his tongue while his fingers were busy a little lower caressing her wet folds with deliberate, focused strokes. Satine moaned deep in her throat as her back arched into Obi-Wan’s attentions. He pulled away from her, silently asking her to be still and let him please her. She sunk back into the bedding with a soft whimper at the loss, unable to see him wet his fingers with his saliva before coaxing a different type of whimper from her by resuming his intimate touch on her skin. She trembled as his tongue flicking against her grew bolder and his lips closed around the sensitive nub. While she reeled from the sensation, he roused her further, gently testing the entrance of her body with a fingertip, knowing he would be welcome, yet still wordlessly seeking her permission to proceed.

“Yes,” she struggled to say through labored, gasping breathing. He continued his attention with his mouth as his fingers slid between her lips to dip inside, her resultant moan causing him to hum against her skin in his own pleasure. He tormented her with his mouth and fingers until her entire body quivered with coiled excitement under his attention. Satisfied with her heightened pleasure, he gave her a final flick with his tongue, a new use for it in mind. He smiled against her heated folds, then he slid his tongue to the relaxed, wet entrance of her shivering body. He licked there once, twice, then plunged into her with his tongue. She gasped and convulsively clenched the bedcoverings in her fists. His enthusiasm for her taste grew as her excitement in his touch climbed. He held her hips tighter, the soft caresses of his hands stopped, and he sought to bring her to the peak of her pleasure with redoubled efforts.

She lifted her head to see him as she felt him and frustration flooded her when her sight was blocked by her own skirt getting in the way. She propped herself up with a groan, arms unsteady from the overwhelming sensation of his tongue on her, in her. He seemed to understand the source of her frustration as he stopped and raised his head to meet her gaze. Satine stared, not quite able to fully comprehend that the shine in his beard and on his lips was because of her, from her body, by his passion for her.

“Watch me,” he said, then slid his hands up her sides, taking the skirt of her dress with them, baring her abdomen to both of their eyes. He smoothed the skirt down against her skin so that her view of him kneeling between her thighs remained unobstructed. “Watch me,” he repeated, his grin wicked. He lowered his head, maintaining eye contact, and then teasingly ran his wet tongue along her slit before he tasted her inside once more.

Words were no longer possible for Satine. Her chest heaved and her control lay in tatters. She reached for him and slid her fingers into his hair, tightened her grip, and pulled him closer to her body. He groaned against her and her entire body shook in response.

Need burst inside her and she knew she would be unable to voice what she wanted. She let her body speak for her. Tightening her grip in his hair further, she pulled up hard. With a grunt of protest, he followed her guidance and went where she commanded him. She parted her legs as she continued pulling him up until he rose from his knees and got to his feet. She sat up enough so as not to lose her grip until she brought her legs around him and pulled him closer. He slipped his arms around her, held her against him, and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and his tongue.

“Satine,” he moaned between kisses.

She reached down between them, her urgency making her fumble the first two attempts at undoing his trousers. She slid her hands under the top hem, traveling deeper as she went to his lower spine to shove the fabric down enough to get what she wanted. She grabbed him from behind and pulled him against her, bringing him closer and holding him there by tightening her legs around him. He groaned into their kiss. She echoed him as she felt his bared hardness against her. She marveled that she’d done this to him, that she was the reason for him being in this state.

And she loved it.

Reeling and enjoying the sensation for an unknown amount of time, she turned her focus to the emotional precipice on which they stood. “Obi-Wan,” she said, surprised as the steadiness in her voice.

“Satine,” he said, his voice reverent. “I—”

She silenced him with her lips. “I know.”

He shook his head. “I want this with you, but this is—I just—” The surety in his expression crumbled away. “I am a Jedi.”

She slid her hands around him to rest softly clutching the shoulder blades of his scarred back. He hid his face into the space where the side of her neck met her shoulder. She held him as the tremors rocked his muscled body, the wants of the man at war with the control of the Jedi Master. “This is not weakness,” she stated. “And this isn’t wrong.” The quiet sound he made against her throat could have been a moan or a sob. “Does this feel that way to you?”

He moved his head in the negative, raising his head enough to speak breathlessly against the sensitive skin just under her earlobe. “No, it feels—it _feels_.”

His body shook in her arms. She steadied him and held him closer, wrapping her arms and legs firmly around him through his trembling, rocking her hips gently against him, encouraging him, wordlessly showing her willingness to take that final step. He responded and planted his hands at her waist, pulling her against his evident desire. “Obi-Wan, look at me.” His green-blue eyes found hers, longing casting a thin veil over the uncertainty remaining. She met that remaining hesitancy with the resolve of a ruler, but tempered with the tenderness of a lover. She reached for him and held her palm to the angle of his cheek and jawline. “I’ve loved you always.” He drew an unsteady breath. “I always will.”

With a sob of outpouring emotion, Obi-Wan delivered himself to Satine’s embrace. She guided him into her, held him tightly to her, and moved with him as years of long-suppressed passion uncontrollably burst forth between them. She let herself fall back onto the sleeper, bringing him onto it with her, and held him, anchoring him among the storm as wave upon wave of their joining crashed against her. She met him with every groan, gasp, and sob. They tasted their tears in their frantic kisses over every inch of skin they could reach.

Briefly, he paused, pulling away enough to look upon her flushed face and tousled hair. He fought back further tears as he traced her cheekbone with the back of his fingers before sweeping back stray locks that blocked his view of her impassioned expression. She reached for him, slipping her fingers into his hair and holding it back to better see him. They gazed upon one another, frozen, half-disbelieving the reality of being together and relieved they did not have to be separated or quiet any longer.

She pulled him to her and he went willingly, their lips meeting softly while their bodies slowly found rhythm with each other. Their steady, deliberate, careful pace built and built as their tempestuous emotions took control. The agony of wasted time and silence melted away into overwhelming love where nothing else existed but the relief of being alive, of having more time, and being safe, together, and finally in each other’s arms. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as her body tensed at the peak of the emotional rapture and physical pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and moaned, urging him on with both body and voice. His hands planted on the sleeper shook, his hips losing cadence as his ardor crested with a strangled cry and a final, hard, deep thrust. Unable to support his weight any further, his arms buckled. He fell upon her, and taking him in her arms, she caught him.

He woke to a gentle, repeated stroke against his jaw. He hummed to let her know he was awake. The touch didn’t stop or change. He found it unexpectedly soothing.

“I’m finally sure about the beard.” Without opening his eyes, he quirked a curious eyebrow. Her smile came through in her voice. “I think I prefer you this way.”

“Good, because I do as well,” he said, shifting onto his side to face her. He pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and studied her, relishing in the luxury of being able to do so at all. “I don’t want you to stay in the city.”

She frowned. “Where else would I go?”

His boyish hesitancy returned. “Ask for asylum at the Temple. It’s been done before, many times. They cannot refuse you. You will not be safe in the city so exposed to anyone who can kill you or take you back or—”

“Obi—”

“Please,” he said, struggling with his emotions. “I will keep you safe at the Temple, Satine, I promise. Please stay with me.” This time, she hesitated. “Until Maul is brought to justice or Bo tells you it is safe for you to return, please do not make yourself a target for him or for Death Watch. Please, Satine. Let me guard you and protect you.” He closed his eyes, swallowed, willfully gathered his familiar serenity, then opened his eyes again. “I can do that best if you are close to me. The safest place for you is the Temple.”

She felt his patient, yet anxious, gaze on her as she thought of her situation. He did not otherwise move. She finally came to a decision. “I put my life in your protection years ago and you did not fail me then.” She stroked his beard tenderly. “I do not object to doing so again now.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes shone with tears. “Thank you.” He turned enough to press his lips to her palm. She settled onto the sleeper on her back, using her hand at his cheek to coax him against her side. She held him to her as he drifted to sleep once more, contemplating her future as a resident of the Jedi Temple, and wondering what that sort of life would mean for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> *emerges from hiding place nervously* I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at explicit sex in the SW universe, even though this went complete AU. I've been incredibly anxious to post this fic, so I hope it turned out good for all of you who read it. 
> 
> Writing Obi-Wan-involved smut had been inevitable for me for probably over 15 years, but I honestly never thought I'd ever actually write it, nevermind post it. Obi-Wan deserved so much better! (And Satine did not deserve that fridging, but that's a whole other issue.) 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, please! Thank you for reading! ~ RK


End file.
